


Naughty Princess Panty Party

by SexTheHex



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fecal Soiling, Pantypooping, Scat, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Peach and Daisy are all alone, nearly completely naked atop Peach’s bed. What else is there for the two to do but indulge in their favorite taboo fetish together?





	Naughty Princess Panty Party

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains scat stuff (soiling)! Only read if you’re into that. If you’re just here for boobs and cock, you should probably skip this. You’ve been warned!

Daisy looked on, shy and reserved as Peach adjusted herself atop her royal pink bedding. No one else got to see this side of Peach. Sure they could see her enormous breasts straining her top or her fat bottom swaying around with every step whenever she was out in public, but only Daisy knew Peach’s dirtiest little secret. No one got to see her dreamy face happy she was going to get so naughty. This was all just for Daisy, a special little private performance only she could admire. It was their special naughty time together being the nasty girls they really were.

Peach’s gaze tilted forward, staring at the wall in front of her. Her enormous naked breasts hung freely between her arms, the woman on hands and knees atop her mattress. The only bit of clothes on Peach were lacy pink lingerie panties wrapped around her huge bottom. They were perfect for the occasion. Her back curled in an arch. Her smile stretched wide. Her body froze. The fun began. Peach started to unload.

It took Daisy a second or two to see it was finally happening. She looked on at Peach’s bottom with keen focus, trying to see the moment anything changed. Finally, it started. Between those huge cheeks stretching her delicate panties, a third bulge began. The head of Peach’s inaugural log of waste inched out of her body into her nice clean royal panties. The semi transparent underwear made no secret what exactly was bulging it full. In little time, it was easy to see Peach’s solid dark brown mess pushing the material taut, still snaking out of her incredible ass every passing second. Already it looked on par with the size of a normal dump, but Peach was far from a normal woman. No, having this much fresh fertilizer slip out her ass was only but the halfway point. Peach let out a sigh and continued unloading. There was so much left inside her to push out...

The way Peach presented herself, Daisy almost forgot she was gazing at a woman shitting her underwear. The way she carried herself, the way she delighted in the simple pleasure of purging her bowels and making her voluptuous bottom sag her panties was captivating… It was so strangely captivating. Such a simple intimate act was like watching nature unfold, a reminder deep down even this pretty princess had to poop. The sharp juxtaposition between refined lady and animal unloading was delicious. Daisy was reminded why she enjoyed this strange, nasty fetish in the first place. A fine lady dumping ass in her underwear struck such a deep chord.

The steadily expanding bulge finally ground to a halt. The whisper quiet crackles of firm shit snaking out stopped. Peach’s hands left the fabric of her bed, the woman shifting to an upright posture on her knees.Her hands reached back to adjust the waistband of her loaded underwear, pulling the sides of her slowly sagging garment high enough for her mess to impact her ass.

Peach turned to Daisy. “How does it look, hmm?”

Daisy was sheepish to answer. The mesmerizing show of her beautiful friend soiling herself mixed with the sudden glare her way caught her off guard. It was hard not to just stare at that enormous brown bulge or those huge jiggling tits.

Finally Daisy spat out an answer. “N-nice! I um… wow. You’re amazing at this.

Peach’s grin turned wide and warm “Good to hear. I’m happy my new diet tends to make them this big so often. The only downside is having to go this much when you’re not around. Such a shame to carry out all those royal duties without someone to watch…”

“Yeah, I know how you feel.” Daisy chimed in. “It sucks when you’re not around to… you know… do this with. It sucks to waste all this in a toilet.”

“Toilet? Honey, I haven’t used one of those in years.” Peach addended. “I’ll still ravage my panties with a nice, warm dump whenever I need to go. It’s just not the same when I don’t have a fellow panty piddler like you to appreciate my work. Masturbating in my mess isn’t as fun alone, you know.”

Perhaps that was why Daisy had clogged her toilet every time she’d used it this week. Peach’s dietary recommendations - “excessively healthy bowel movements” as she put it - produced unholy loads that weren’t built to be contained in a toilet. Perhaps she ought to cut down on how much she was eating. In her pursuit to match Peach’s unrivaled output, she was sending maintenance to her room every other day. Or, perhaps instead, it was time for her to give up on toilets altogether and try Peach’s ‘panties only’ approach to pooping…

Daisy was sent into a mini fit of daydreaming contemplating Peach’s words. It was hard not to. Sure, there were the implications for her bathroom habits, but the idea of Peach masturbating, ass submerged in a pile of her own muck as she twiddled herself was… bewitching. Daisy’s eyes wandered freely. It took her a few seconds to realize she was staring into Peach’s breasts.

Peach put a finger in front of her breasts, pointing upwards to her smiling face to redirect her friend’s eyes. Daisy yelped, realizing what she’d just been doing. Peach giggled.

“Oh, Daisy~ You’re so easy to make melt~” Peach swooned. “What would your kingdom think of you if they knew you loved being this unladylike?”

Daisy was a bit too frazzled to give a straight answers “I-I don’t know…”

Peach drew closer, face just inches away from Daisy’s. She spoke softly “It doesn’t matter what they think~ All that matters now is you and me. And right now… right now I want you to poop yourself with aaaall your might. I want you to grunt and strain and absolutely unload, just like we both know you want to~”

Even closer now Peach drew. Daisy’s jitteres continued, a sharp gasp of surprise sneaking out her lips. Peach giggled. 

Softly now Peach spoke, right into Daisy’s ear. “Why hold on any longer? Pottys aren’t built for a princess like you. Mess your panties for me, you adorable little accident queen~”

Peach finally made physical contact. The princess duo’s huge tits collided and smashed against each other. Peach’s soft hands reached back and sunk her fingers into Daisy’s delectable rump. Daisy was slain. The touching and teasing was all too much for her to bear. She whimpered and cooed like a pathetic creature, absolutely enthralled by Peach’s masterful seduction. She crumpled, completely. She buried her face into Peach’s shoulder.and hugged her lover tight.

“I’m… I’m gonna let it all out.” Daisy muttered.

“Oh honey, are you really going to make a mess of your panties right here and now~?” Peach teased, giving Daisy’s ass a firm spank.

“Y-yes ma’am” Daisy mumbled.

“Bad girl. What a horribly bad girl! I can’t believe a full grown woman like you is going to soil herself~” Peach teased. “Very well then. Push as hard as you can and show Ms. Peach just what a big girl you are~”

That was all Daisy could take. She pushed. Hard. As hard as she’d ever mustered, all in the name of her friend’s demands. Her tight asshole flared open in moments, letting loose a fart far ruder than anything a princess like her should ever produce. It was cut off prematurely, stifled by the oncoming mass of her solid shift packing every idle space in her rectum. A turtle head poked out. With one final gasp of air, one final shove… it all began.

A log of shit over an inch thick parted Daisy open. The starting mass crept out her more and more until it finally touched silk. The delicate dandelion yellow lingerie tented steadily with the tip of Daisy’s brown iceberg exiting into her seat. That subtle bulge slowly tented and evolved outwards until it was unmistakably obvious to anyone what exactly Daisy was doing. The pretty princess was shitting herself like a disgusting animal, treating her clothes no better than a litter box.

It all unfolded before Peach’s eyes as she loomed over her shoulders. Downward she gazed, looking on as her juicy butt heaved its very hardest. All that steaming royal rubble showed off perfectly just what Daisy had inside her, physically and metaphorically. She was a total pants shitting pervert masochist She loved it, Peach loved it, and Peach was sure as hell going to make her words sting.

“Look at you go~ You might as well become a cook with how good a ditzy brownie baker you are~” Peach cooed.

That was exactly what Daisy wanted to hear. Any taunts got her so hot and bothered with Peach’s hands on her ass and her breasts pressed against hers. She replied with a guttural grunt of satisfaction. The solid mudslide escaping her picked up speed. That initial log had led to a coiling heap in her underwear growing bigger by the moment.

“Daisy? Are you sure you’re a princess? I’m starting to think you’re just a total poop factory. Maybe you’d be happier letting strangers see you soil yourself~?” Peach taunted.

Every bit of attention from Peach just made Daisy want to fudge her underwear even harder. A hand broke away from her hug around Peach, diving down to twiddle her sopping wet cunt. Another delighted grunt and a third wind to her bowel movement began. Daisy was outright expelling half a week’s worth of waste into her clothes!

Peach could tell something was a bit different now. Her eye’s kept laser focus on her friend’s bottom as she noticed the avalanche escaping her keep going. It soon had more speed and volume than she’d seen in ages. She couldn’t help but be captivated by her friend’s work.

“Oh yeah. Oh fuck yeah~” Peach whispered in a voice far more sexually charged than anything she’d said before. Her maternal tone she’d used to turn Daisy into putty waned from the sheer spectacle of her friend’s stunning mess. This load was absolutely enormous! It was something to be adored! 

Such a sight had to be viewed first hand. Peach broke away from Daisy’s embrace, departing with a few motions to get her in that same hands-and-knees posture Peach herself was in when she unloaded her bowel’s contents. Peach waddled over on her knees atop the bedspread to gaze at Daisy dumping in her panties directly. At the first glance of Daisy’s soiled underwear head on, Peach was delighted with her decision. She couldn’t help but gasp in amazement.

Daisy had totally overloaded her lingerie! The thin gold see-through panties were absolutely bulging to capacity with a heavy brown mass of nasty girl concrete. It almost looked as if Daisy was hiding a cantaloupe in her underwear with how much her drawers were packed! Peach had always reckoned herself the accident queen out of the duo. She thought Daisy would never eclipse her body’s sheer devotion to mess making… but here Daisy was with a bulge bigger than her own and still growing! Oh, Daisy was absolutely unloading! It was the hottest sight the pantypooping princess had ever seen! 

“Daisy, you’re amazing~!” Peach triumphantly sung. “I can’t believe a cute girl like you can fertilize land like a horse!”

Daisy was too busy massaging her clit and passing the remainder of her titanic turds to speak. She let out an audible grunt to acknowledge Peach before bearing down to shove the last bit inside her out.

Peach could see the last of it all come out first hand. The several pound mass of girl poo had sagged Daisy’s underwear enough, you could see her naked bottom through the garment’s leg holes. Peach could just barely see Daisy’s anus letting loose the final few logs to her load into her seat. And just like that, it was all done.

Daisy sighed. “Whew... How’s it look back there?”

Peach was still speechless. Words didn’t do Daisy’s mega dump justice. Touch would need to convey that. Peach reached out to feel Daisy’s bulging panties with an open palm. They felt so solid and rigid; her whole bowel movement had been so thick! Daisy deserved to feel this too. Peach pushed against the lumpy underwear and let Daisy feel her work.

Daisy flinched. She stayed motionless as Peach pressed her mess against her rump. The heat was so inviting, the sheer idea she’d done something so naughty was totally intoxicating… Why not be an even badder girl then?

Daisy took control of the situation. In one swift motion, she sat her soiled bottom down on the bed to squish her mess against her ass. Peach’s hand was taken along for the ride. Suddenly feeling her hand squished by a huge mess of shit prompted a startled yelp out of the formerly calm and collected Peach. Daisy had asserted herself as the messing queen.

Daisy laughed at her reaction. Peach wouldn’t take that lying down; she’d take it sitting down. Peach scooted to the front of the bed on her knees and met Daisy face to face again. She took a seat, right in the lap of her pooped out princess friend. Now it was Daisy’s turn to yelp in giggling alarm as Peach squished her soiled bottom against her lap.

“Daisy, that was so terribly naughty!” Peach rattled off. “I’m afraid dirty girls like you who soil themselves on purpose deserve a very big punishment.”

Peach and Daisy locked lips. The two finally melted into the sweet embrace they’d craved since the moment they’d sat on the bed together nearly totally naked. They adjusted themselves one last time, letting them freely grope and fondle the other’s messy bulge as they pleased. 

And there they sat, completely absorbed in the other’s beauty and messy backside, before finally diving under the covers...


End file.
